


One Shots! Chunta/Takato

by PureAtHeart37



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureAtHeart37/pseuds/PureAtHeart37
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	One Shots! Chunta/Takato

Chunta was a little more fidgety than usual today on set. I was watching on the side lines as he ran through scene after scene. I wasn’t needed much today on set but I still felt like being around till my small scene we would run later in the evening. Part of it was because I loved watching him work. Sometimes the way he said his lines was mystifying, it was also sometimes hard to believe that I loved him so much. Not to mention the way he moved sometimes reminded me of our endless evenings together when he would pester me for excessive attention. The way he was always paying attention to me since he asked me out that one time was more than meaningful to me. Though I would be hard pressed to tell him just how much I liked all the times he took me home. Then again, for some reason today I was extra excited to see what he would do this evening. Could I make it to the evening after the shoot though? Why did he look so good today? Golden hair and eyes were shining at me from across the small studio room. I could see a faint smile on his lips and watched as he raked his eyes down my body slowly. I smiled and looked down, at least I wasn’t the only one feeling a little extra frisky today. Normal I would get so mad at him for trying to do things during the day but for once, I wanted him too. I kept staring at him hoping that he would look me up and down again. It took a minute of staring but he finally looked back at me. His eyes raking from the bottom of my dress pants slowly up my body. I was still staring at him but as he eyes traveled up I watched his mouth gape open slightly. My hand was resting against my crotch, pressing against my semi-hard on that was forming in my pants. His eyes suddenly snapped up to my face and I let my tongue dart out slowly licking its way across my bottom lip before I took it between my teeth. All these were soft subtle movements that I made sure no one else could see, just Chunta. Who by the look of his bright hungry eyes and the way he was leaning into the table he was enjoying the views today as much as I was. I smiled slyly to him and spoke aloud.  
“ I think it’s about time for a lunch break. How’s that sound to everyone?” I smiled my most charming smile and looked to the director for an answer. He smiled warmly back at me clapping happily.  
“Why Takato, that sounds like a wonderful plan! Let’s plan to meet back here in about two hours? Sound good?” We all nodded enthusiastically and I turned walked towards Chunta dropping my voice as I spoke to him.  
“Can I borrow you for a moment before lunch starts?” I grasped him lightly on the arm and pulled him towards the back of the filming location. I knew in the back there was our operation bus for naps. I dragged him quicker once we were out of eyesight. Ushering him towards the bus. We had barely made it past the crews when he pulled me to a halt against him. His lips finding mine in a heartbeat while his tongue slipped past my lips. His body crowded into mine pressing me against the wall till I could feel the hard line of his cock against my own throbbing member. I moaned softly in his mouth and pulled him closer, pressing my body against his. He quickly grasped at my hips and went to pick me up. I stopped him and pushed against him gently. “Chunta, we can’t do this here. Let’s walk outside first baby.” I pulled back away from him and led him down the hidden hallway to find us somewhere to finish what we had already started. His hands didn’t wander far away from my body sliding down to grope my ass as I walked away quickly trying to make it to the small sleeping bus in the back. It didn’t take us long and thankfully there was no one else around as we slipped inside. I heard the door lock behind us and then he was there, pressing against me. Lips on my neck and a tongue dancing across my skin. I arched my back into his body as it pressed down against me. His tongue licked its way slowly along my neck and shoulder, his hands working deftly to undo the buttons of my shirt. His tongue followed closely behind as my shirt fell from my shoulders and down to the floor. Chunta’s hands moved against the edge of my pants and I felt the heat radiating from him against my bare chest. He still had his shirt on though and I wasn’t quite ok with that. I moved my hands to the edge of his shirt and began to unbutton it, I didn’t get far before he caught my hands and forced me to stop laying me down on the floor. Chunta placed my hands above my head and continued his way down to my belt, swiftly undoing it and pulling out my throbbing cock. His hands moved slowly against my smooth flesh while his teeth and tongue continued their assault on my chest and lower abdomen. His kisses moved closer down my torso to my throbbing erection till his lips were pressed against the tip of it. His tongue gently licked along the tip and the precum that was forming there.  
“Chunta,” I moaned his name and arched my back pressing the tip of my dick against his lips. My hands found their way into his hair and grasped lightly, urging him towards my leaky cock, he quickly and easily obliged. His mouth opening and swallowing me down quickly and with ease. His tongue worked against the underside of my cock and I moaned louder, grasping needily at his golden locks. His hands moved deftly down my body again and further south, one slick finger pressing against my warm entrance slowly sliding in. My eyes rolled back in my head and I tried to keep my voice down, remembering we were still close to set and someone might hear us if I wasn’t too quiet. His lips worked against my cock, sliding and sucking while his fingers moved deftly, one becoming two and then three. I was a writhing mess beneath him, my hips gently thrusting try to get deeper in his mouth and his fingers closer to that sweet spot. Trying to thrust into his mouth and move my hips around his fingers at the same time was proving to be very difficult. And then his mouth was gone and all I could focus on was riding his fingers inside me. My head was thrown back and his lips were at my ear.  
“Moan my name louder Takato. Tell me what you want.” I pushed against his fingers harder and faster, fucking myself against his hand. His fingers curled slightly and I managed to turn my scream into a deep moan against my hand. “Tell me Takato. What. Do. You. Want?” Each word was punctuated with a pressure against my prostate and I could barely catch my breath in the moment.  
“Please, C-chu-chunta. Fuck me. Please fuck me.” I’m sure I was a sight. Flustered and red, bared naked and fucking myself against his fingers. My dick was standing tall against my stomach begging for a single touch from my lover. Now it was Chunta’s turn to moan loudly as he looked down on my fucking myself against his hand and crying out for release. His eyes had grown hungry and he was watching as I rocked back with vigor, and then his hand was gone in a flash and his hard cock was replacing it, pushing into me with one swift motion. This time I couldn’t hold back my voice, though I tried. Chunta didn’t let me get too loud though and in turn kissed me deeply, swallowing my voice with his hungry kisses. My back arched roughly against him and I tried to find purchase grinding against his cock and stomach. Begging for some kind friction to help me with the pressure. “Chunta, please, please touch me.” I moaned deeply and pushed myself against his cock trying to force him deeper, harder. I needed him to fill me as much as he could, I needed him to touch me. My hands were dragging their way down his spine and my legs were folded over his shoulders so he could reach deeper into me. My moans were breathy and never ending and his kisses were hungry against my and he bit gently. I knew he would take care not to leave a mark where it was visible. Honestly I just needed him to fuck me harder, I wanted him to touch me so badly I could barely stand it. Still even without his hands on me I could feel the heat pool in my belly, my body tightening in preparations of climax. “Chunta, please.” I moved my own hand towards my cock trying to reach it to get some sort of friction to ease my pain.  
“God it sounds so good when you beg me like that Takato. Don’t stop.” I moaned deeper and his hand wrapped itself around my hard cock. His hand moved quickly and effectively causing my to moan loudly and push further against his cock. He kissed me deeply while he quickened his pace and grabbed my own dick just a bit firmer. I bite hard into his shoulder as I came between our bodies and he followed suit deep within me. I moaned his name around his shoulder and fell back on the floor, completely spent and barely functioning. He smiled and slowly kissed me all over as he cleaned us up and helped me get dressed again. He dressed himself and picked me up gently placing me in one of the seats on the bus, looking at the time he told me we had a little over an hour and thirty minutes left for lunch. I curled up against my loves chest and slept for the time until we had to go back to finish our filming for the day. I sighed heavily, it felt nice to be home.  
Chunta was my home.  
“I love you Chunta.” I felt him smile against my forehead and kiss my gently, whispering the words back against my hairline.


End file.
